A Klaine Fairytale
by funkyfifi
Summary: A Klaine fairytale with a twist. Klaine futurefic! Blaine is an author but ever since Kurt left him hes lacked inspiration to write. However as he starts to write a story about himself and Kurt he is plunged into a world of gleedom. Eventual Klaine.


**Authors Note****- This was originally a story for my English assignment but after a suggestion from the lovely _irshgirl _I turned it into a Klaine fic. Please tell me if it doesn't work. :) **

**Disclaimer****-Don't own glee, but can't wait until Asian F! :D**

* * *

><p>As I stumbled out of bed I let out a disgruntled sigh, my face scrunched in dismay as I rubbed my eyes. The eyes that had not had rest in weeks and were consequently bedded under baggy eyelids. I chanced a look at myself in the mirror and grimaced. I was laden in my standard outfit of a baggy plain t-shirt and jeans, both unhappy at their state of disrepair, wrinkled and used beyond recognition. My once well looked after skin looked haggard and misused my curly hair wild and matted down by a thick layer of grease, screaming for a wash. I looked terrible but I could not care less, the only facet of my life I cared about at that moment was the looming writing project lying on my desk. Piles upon piles of rejected idea's calling at me, noting me on my failure. I could not even write a simple, short children's story, I was better than this surely, I had graduated top of my year. Look where I had ended up. I let a heavy sigh escape my lips as I slumped in the oak chair and picked up the pen in front of me.<p>

Characters? Plot? Theme?

Where do I start? I knew that my story would circulate around the idea of a fairy tale. I had always enjoyed books of the same category when I was young. They were always filled with hope, it made it seem like life was good, life was fair and that in the end, all would be happy, good things would be given to good people, those misleading stories made me smile when I was young. That's the reason I had decided to write books for children, besides it was fun. I do occasionally regret not pursuing the music and acting career I wanted so badly in junior year, well ever since I could learn to sing really, I wanted to sing. However my plans did not work out that way, my parents pushed me to become a lawyer or a writer or maybe even a teacher. To me it seemed like they wanted me to do anything other than sing and who was I to refuse them of that, besides I thought that I could achieve a few singing jobs on the side but it turns out singing jobs are not as easy to come by as I previously thought. Therefore, for my parents I did an English course at university and I ended up loving it, I could express my emotions, not only through song now but through words as well. My work was actually quite famous, or it used to be before ill fortune took place.

For the last few years I had been suffering from an illness that goes by the name of writers block, and my editor constantly reminded me of this fact with daily texts to try and push me to write. He could be terribly demanding, nagging at me until I felt ready to explode. I am surprised he stuck with me through my years of having finished not a single story, maybe he stuck with me as he pitied me.

_Pity._

That fact only made me feel worse, my own editor pitied me. Why could I not write a simple story?

I knew the reason. Every single time I tried to think up a good story my mind would slowly waver to a boy, no a man, with chestnut brown hair and silky blue eyes. The man that had left me all those years ago, the man whose face was etched on my eyelashes. The man that I had still not managed to get over, the man I would probably never get over. For I missed him every single day, not a moment went by when my mind did not think about the beauty of the boy, his voice, and how when he sang it would give me goose bumps and when Kurt deepened his voice it would send shivers down my back. The way that a single word ushered from his mouth was like a beautiful melody, every note brightening my day. One smile from Kurt could reassure me that life was wonderful, no matter what was happening in my world, I had Kurt and that was more than enough. Yet I did not have Kurt here anymore to keep me together, I desperately needed to hear Kurt's soft voice once more. It was the only thing that could cure me. I could not sleep, I could not eat, I could not even bear to leave the house in case of seeing a man that vaguely looked like Kurt out of the corner of my eye, being stung when I realised that the man was in fact not him and being harshly reminded that Kurt would never come back.

I heaved a sigh as I tried my hand at putting ideas on paper but once again all I could think about was the boy I had fallen in love with at the age of sixteen. My mind wandered to a particular occasion in which Kurt had invited all the girls round for a sleepover and Finn had invited the guys round for a "lad's night" and I and the rest of the guys had somehow managed to find themselves in Kurt's room with all the girls. Not that I complained, not at all, I greatly preferred Kurt snuggling against my chest, and my head rested on his, to playing a marathon round of halo. The other guys seemed to prefer it too. When I tore my gaze away from Kurt's momentarily I saw Rachel and Finn snuggled up cosily together and Finn trying to steal kisses any moment possible to which Rachel blushed and smiled giddily at, pushing Finn away faking displeasure at his public display of affection. Quinn was there too and she was leaning against Puck on the sofa, Puck not seeming to care that he may be losing some of his badassness at the obvious snuggling between the pair that we all noticed. I could also recall Tina and Artie, Tina sitting on Arties lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and if I remember correctly they were not as shy as Rachel when it came to public displays of affection. The whole glee club appeared to be there in fact, and it was one of the best nights of my life, just being with Kurt and his friends, _our _friends was wonderful.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, as we are not actually doing anything why don't we watch a Disney movie?" Kurt clapped his hands together excitedly. However his fantastic proposition was met by groans by all the guys and even I groaned. I loved Disney but I was still trying to fit in with them, especially Finn as I was dating his step brother at the time, so I thought it best that they did know about my obsession this early on in our friendship.<em>

_Kurt's eyebrows rose as he heard me groan, before a knowing look plastered on his face, he knew very well I loved Disney as we had spent many a day simply watching Disney movies together. _

"_Alright then boys, if you're are not willing to watch fairy tales with me and the girls then I'm afraid you have no other choice but to leave right this instant." The boys sighed as most disentangled themselves from their significant others sharing small kisses before they left. I was the last of them to leave. I really wanted to stay and cuddle up some more while watching Disney movies but then again I really did want to bond with the guys as Kurt was one of the only people I spoke to at McKinley. I felt like I was smothering Kurt, he had other friends, I needed some too._

_Kurt decided to make up my mind for me and shooed me away, "Go on Blaine, they'll be waiting," he smirked before whispering in my ear, "We can watch Disney another time." He smiled reassuringly at me and I stood up to leave but did not leave just yet, I stood at the door waiting._

"_What are you doing Blaine?" Kurt asked cocking his head to the side in confusion._

"_Well you haven't given me a goodbye kiss yet which I think is highly unacceptable, so I am not leaving until you give me one," I faked outrage as I pouted at Kurt, all the girls around us cooing in excitement. Kurt did as he was told and happily picked himself up before he put his arms around my neck and drew me in to what I could only assume was meant to be a peck, as the girls were all watching. That kiss was not just a peck however, Kurt and I never seemed to go light when it came to kissing, and we kissed confidently, almost urgently, like we needed each other to breathe. Daringly we touched the tips of our tongues and Kurt made the most beautiful falling, sighing sound before breaking away reluctantly. I moaned at the loss of contact as the girls giggled, Santana wolf whistling at the two of us, causing Kurt to blush adorably._

_"I'll see you tomorrow Kurt. I winked at him, creating a show for the girls and creating Kurt's blush to deepen. Could he get any cuter?_

_A smile crossed my face as I left the room, leaving to the sounds of the girls, discussing what a great match Kurt and I were. I could not help but agree with them, I thought we would last forever, the thought of losing Kurt was too much to handle._

* * *

><p>The scene stopped playing in my mind and I was harshly brought back to reality, that scene was a common one for me to conjure up when I was trying to focus on writing, a happy occasion with Kurt, though there are so many. I could remember all the memories me and Kurt shared as if they were yesterday, the image of us so clear in my mind, and it broke me to think that we were separated, we were in the past not the present. All I had to live on were the fond memories of the time we spent together, for me I pictured spending the rest of my life with him; he obviously did not feel the same way. As tears start to fall down my face my mind started to play out another scene in my head, back to the day after the slumber partylads night. Kurt and I were meeting for coffee.

* * *

><p><em>I was waiting patiently for Kurt at the coffee shop; I had come early once again, excited that I would see the love of my life, being early just meant that I had no chance on missing a single second I could have been spent with Kurt. It also meant that I had more chance of getting our favourite seats and I could order our coffees before Kurt arrived so that he did not have to wait in the queue. Besides it was much easier to stare into those eyes of his sitting down. I ringed my hands impatiently as I stared out the coffee shop window, anxious to see Kurt again. When I saw Kurt, I was sure my heart had never beaten so fast in my life before. <em>

_Kurt entered the coffee shop smiling and I stopped breathing, a common symptom for whenever I saw Kurt._

"_I had this really weird, vivid dream last night that I simply must tell you about!" Screeched Kurt in excitement making me giggle before he sat down and took my hand, sending a jolt straight through me. _

"_What was the dream about then?" I asked barely managing to get my breath back as I smiled at Kurt's enthusiasm on the matter. _

"_Well, me and the girls might have gone a bit over the top on the fairy tale and Disney front once you left Blaine, and well as I dosed off I had the most amazing dream about us," I thought my smile could not get any larger at that point but Kurt managed to prove me wrong. He had dreamt about me? My heart started to flutter. "…And the rest of the glee club as well, though the dream was mainly about us, they were simply involved in our little story as such, but there was a twist Blaine," and Kurt began to tell me every intricate detail of his dream excitedly, I listened intently to him as I once again took in the beauty of the boy and I remember thinking that we belonged together, that my future would be spent with him and this was both desirable and unavoidable. _

* * *

><p>I remembered every last detail of the dream, unable to forget about it, the dream played out in my head from time to time, sending me away from my boring, empty life and into a different world entirely. To a world with Kurt. The dream itself was so imaginative and brilliant, and every moment of the storytelling made me smile, it was such a beautiful, magical dream. I needed an idea like that for my story to kick-start.<p>

Then finally I realised what I should do, I could use Kurt's dream, it could be my story, it was still fresh in my mind and I was sure that people would love it and engage with it as much as I did.

I started to summon the dream in my head as I scrawled down on the piece of paper in front of me _Dreams._

I was then whisked away to the magical dreamland Kurt had created for us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thoughts?<em>**

**_Review?_**


End file.
